Breaking The Habit
by ShadowDanseur
Summary: AU. Kenshin and Tomoe have been together almost six months. Sano is planning to propose to Megumi. What is going on? Life gets a little complicated for the Kenshin gumi. Kenshin and Kaoru have been best friends for several years, but he hasn't told her t
1. A handsome stranger

A/N: Okay, so here we go with story number two! This one will more than likely be longer than the last one that I wrote. Yes, I did get the title and the idea from a Linkin Park song, but this is not a song fic. R&R please, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own any of the characters, although the idea is mine. But christmas is coming soon, so if anyone is feeling particularly generous, I know the perfect present ...

**_Chapter 1_**

"Kaoru, can I borrow your green shirt?" Megumi called down the hall

"If you can find it!" She hollered back

"I just washed it yesterday," The older woman answered

"No wonder I couldn't find it," Kaoru muttered to herself, "Yahiko, are you coming with us?"

"Where are you going?" He asked from his room

"We're gonna go to lunch and then to the mall," She answered

"Yeah, I'll go. I need new shoes anyway."

Kaoru glanced at herself in the mirror. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, several strands left to hang loosely on either side of her face. She wore some mascara and a hint of lip gloss, her only make up. Her beautiful blue eyes were offset by a pale baby blue tank top and denim jeans, and even she had to admit that she looked damn good. She wasn't big on make up, and Megumi always told her how she didn't need to wear any anyway. Since she had spent most of her life being looked after by her surrogate sister, she tended to listen to what the other woman said. They had lived here in this house for several years now, Yahiko joining them only two years ago.

"Is everybody ready?" Megumi asked

Kaoru left her room then, nearly running into Yahiko as she did so. His haphazard hair was going in every direction, as usual, and he was wearing a casual pair of baggy jeans and t - shirt. He really was a cute kid.

They met Megumi in front of the door, and she looked as stunning as usual. Kaoru's green shirt accentuated her dark eyes and black hair, and that shirt paired with a flowing white skirt made her look like a Greek goddess. The woman never went anywhere unless she was sure she looked amazing, and it paid off. Or at least her boyfriend, Sano, always thought so.

Megumi ushered them out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. It was already noon, and she wanted to get a jump on the day. Sano was going to meet them at the mall after lunch, as he had said that he had some things to attend to before then. He was a busy man; he made good money working for a jeweler not far from where they lived. The owner there loved him, so he was sure to give Sano as many hours a week as he could, which sometimes meant that he and Megumi didn't always see much of each other.

They piled into Megumi's jade green Honda and pulled out of the driveway, trying to decide somewhere to go for lunch. They finally decided on the Akabeko, one of their favorites. Yahiko came up with the idea, which brought on much teasing from the girls. A young girl by the name of Tsubame worked there, and they strongly believed that the two youngsters had a crush on one another. Neither would admit to it, though, so all they could do was tease.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a table, at which time they all set about deciding what to order. The table was silent for a few minutes, their main concentration bent upon what sounded better. So engrossed were they that no one noticed when another couple walked into the restaurant and made their way over to them.

"Hey guys," A voice greeted

They all looked up to see Kenshin and Tomoe standing before them, their hands intertwined. The redhead was smiling down at them, his hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Tomoe, who was quiet anyway, merely nodded her head at all of them in greeting.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Kenshin asked

"Of course not," Megumi answered, motioning for them to sit with them

Within mere seconds Kenshin and Kaoru were engaged in a conversation about something or other. Megumi merely grinned at that; those two were the best of friends, and there was nothing they couldn't - or didn't- talk about. Tomoe, as always, remained fairly quiet. She was something of a quiet soul, rather meek in Megumi's opinion. She really didn't understand why someone with a fiery soul such as Kenshin's was with someone so ... sedate, but she supposed that was none of her business. It just proved that opposites really do attract.

They ordered and preoccupied themselves with conversation while they waited. As it turned out Kenshin and Kaoru were discussing whether or not they could get Yahiko and Tsubame to go on a blind date, which, when they told the others what they were talking about made Yahiko blush a deep scarlet.

They ate their food and then invited the other two to go to the mall with them, to which they agreed. They decided it would be better to take two cars, since they had no way of knowing if someone would have to leave early. They split up then, and as they were walking back toward their car Megumi chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked

"I was just thinking about how different those two are," She answered, "I would never imagine them to be together."

Kaoru merely shrugged.

"Opposites attract, I guess."

It was a short drive to the mall, and a mere ten minutes later they found themselves unloading from the car again, Kenshin and Tomoe waiting for them in front of the doors. Once they were inside Yahiko disappeared to find a shoe store, and the four of them made their way toward Megumi's favorite clothes store, a place by the name of The Sharper Image. Megumi disappeared the second they were in the door, dragging Kaoru with her. Within the first ten minutes she had already handed the younger girl four outfits to try on, despite Kaoru's best efforts to disappear. Megumi loved to shop for the other girl, although they rarely agreed on an outfit.

Megumi was pushing her toward the dressing rooms before she could even protest. Kaoru could see Kenshin trying to hide his laughter and stuck her tongue out at him, to which he responded in kind.

She found herself in a dressing room, holding several outfits. She gave a resigned sigh and hung them up on the provided hook, taking the first outfit off its hanger first. She took a cursory glance at it and decided that it really wasn't that bad. It was a summer dress, white with pale blue flowers that fell just below her knees. She undressed and pulled it over her head, then turned to survey herself in the mirror. It was a soft fabric, and she couldn't help but notice how it accentuated her curves. The straps were about an inch thick and showed her shoulders off beautifully. She had to admit that she liked it.

"Get your butt out here, young lady," Megumi demanded

How did she always know when she was dressed and ready?

Holding her breath, Kaoru opened the door and stepped out to stand before her friends. Instantly Megumi began to smile, and she gave the girl a wink and a thumbs up. Behind her, Kenshin was also smiling, and a bashful Tomoe was blushing.

"You look beautiful, Kaoru," Megumi grinned, "I love it. We're buying it."

Kaoru let out her breath to argue, but stopped herself before she even began. There was no arguing with her when it came to clothes - being a doctor, she had infinite patience and determination. Besides, she liked the dress as well.

Around half an hour later they were leaving with their purchases when they ran into Yahiko, who had somehow managed to run into Sano. He greeted them all, but refused to tell them what it was he had to do when they questioned him. They made their way through the mall again, several conversations going on at once. Kaoru was involved in a conversation with Sano when, not looking where she was going, she ran smack into something and fell backward.

She found herself on the floor of the mall, amidst several apologies from whoever she had run into. She apologized as well, and a hand was extended toward her. She was about to take it when she glanced up at the owner of the hand and found herself paralyzed to her spot. She was looking into the most amazing pair of ice blue eyes she had ever seen. The man belonging to the hand was tall, and very regal looking. His black hair fell lazily into his eyes, lending him a look of mysterious aloofness.

"I'm sorry, miss," He apologized, "Let me help you to your feet. Are you hurt?"

She could only shake her head no and take his outstretched hand. His grip was strong and he pulled her to feet easily, their eyes locking.

"I'm sorry, miss ... ?"

"Kaoru," She answered softly, "My name is Kaoru."

"Forgive me, Miss Kaoru. I should pay better attention to where I am going. My name is Aoshi. Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"Just a little surprised is all," She answered

He gave her a smile and she thought for a moment that she had ceased to breathe. He was tall, at least a full foot taller than she, and very dashing.

"Well, Miss Kaoru, I should be going. I promise to be more careful, and should we meet again I hope not under the same circumstances."

He gave her a low bow and then disappeared down the hall, leaving a still surprised Kaoru staring at the place he had stood. Her friends were all staring at her with what seemed to be looks of amusement, save Kenshin, who looked pensive.

"Kenshin, you okay?" Sano asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just ... I went to school with Shinomori and I think that is the most I ever heard him say."

Sano merely shrugged and looked back to Kaoru, who just seemed to be regaining her senses.

"You alright, Missy?" He said, glancing at her

Kaoru gave him a silent nod, her mind still on the handsome stranger.


	2. The dilemma

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far! I hope you like it so far and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them, never have, never will. Don't sue me, they aren't mine.

_**Chapter 2:**_

Kenshin was upset and he didn't know why. He had dropped Tomoe off after they left the mall, and now he sat in his room, listening to his music a little loudly. He hadn't said much on the way home, but Tomoe hadn't seemed to mind much. She was of a quiet nature anyway; he didn't suppose that it would bother her if the people around her were quiet. They had been together for nearly six months, and Kenshin found himself thinking back upon the months that they had spent together. She was a wonderful girl, very pretty, and always proper. She had impeccable manners, and she was everything a lady should be.

So why did he find himself becoming increasingly discontent? She was everything he wanted - wasn't she? He had thought so, but now he was being made to wonder. They really were a lot different; despite his desire not to admit it, Kenshin was something of a deep person. He wasn't depressed or angry, just ... thoughtful. Tomoe wasn't shallow, he knew, but she didn't feel things the way he did. She wasn't as passionate as he was.

His eyes fell upon a picture of him and Kaoru from the summer before. She was behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck. They were both smiling broadly, and just the mere memory of that summer made him smile. They always had fun together, him and Kaoru. Of course, they also had a tendency to get in trouble.

Then, like an angrily thrown boomerang, it hit him. It came crashing down upon with such force that he felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. He wasn't happy with Tomoe because he didn't love her - he was in love with his best friend!

_This can't be,_ he thought to himself, incredulous. _I can't be in love with Kaoru! She's my best friend! What would she say if she found out? She'd probably laugh and tell me to quit joking with her. _

Kenshin heaved a great sigh and hung his head. It was official: he was miserable.

Suddenly unable to handle the confines of his room, Kenshin grabbed his car keys and nearly ran down the stairs.

He drove aimlessly for around an hour, until he unexpectedly found himself sitting outside Kaoru's house. He sat there for long moments, trying to decide whether or not he should go in. It took him fifteen minutes, but he finally unfolded himself from his car and made his way to her door. Within just a few seconds of his knock the door was opened to reveal Yahiko standing just behind it. He grinned when he saw the redhead and moved aside to grant him entrance.

"Hey, Kenshin," He greeted, "What's up?"

"Not much," Kenshin replied, hoping he sounded nonchalant, "Kaoru here?"

"In her room."

Kenshin made his way toward her room, trying his best to quell the nervousness swelling in his chest. He had no idea what he was doing here, or what he hoped to accomplish, but he desperately hoped that she couldn't see the agitation he was feeling.

He reached her door and tapped lightly. He heard her tell him to come in and opened the door, stepping inside and smiling in greeting.

"Hey," She said, returning the smile, "What are you up to?"

"Just thought I'd stop by," He lied, "See what you were up to."

"Not much," She replied, motioning for him to sit next to her on the bed

He took a seat next to her and was painfully aware of just how wonderfully she smelled, like jasmine and fresh rain. Her hair, pulled into a high ponytail, cascaded down around her shoulders and offset her sapphire eyes wonderfully.

"You okay?" She asked of him, "You seem a little preoccupied."

He thought for a moment. He wanted to ask her advice on the whole Tomoe thing, but he didn't want her to know his secret. She would probably laugh at him, or give him a look of complete and utter horror, neither of which he wanted.

"Kaoru, can I ask you a question?"

He knew his agitation was leaking into his voice, but he couldn't help it. He was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do, and Kaoru always gave good advice.

"Sure, Kenshin," She replied, sitting up and folding her legs under her, "What's up?"

"It's Tomoe," He said hesitantly

"Did you get into a fight?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, it's just that ... we're so different."

"Sometimes that's what makes a relationship work, Kenshin," She said gently, "There isn't anything wrong with having differences."

"Well, I agree," He said, finally meeting her gaze, "It's just that, well, our differences are so ... different."

Kaoru chuckled slightly at that. Kenshin smiled as well, knowing that he needed to articulate a little more.

"She's always a lady," He began, "And always proper. She's shy, and quiet, and never raises her voice. But I'm beginning to think that may not be the type of woman I want. I want someone who is passionate in everything she does, someone who won't be afraid to argue with me and raise her voice. I want someone who isn't afraid to be different, someone who isn't afraid to be an individual."

It occurred to him as he stopped speaking that he had unwittingly described his best friend. He hadn't thought about it before hand, but everything he had just said he wanted in a woman was exactly what he thought of Kaoru. She was passionate, and she was certainly never afraid to raise her voice. At least, not at him, anyway.

Kaoru smiled and put her hand on his arm, and Kenshin had to glue himself to his spot to keep from jumping at her touch.

"Maybe she can be all of that," Kaoru said gently, "Have you tried discussing something she might be passionate about?"

The redhead shook his head and refrained from saying what he was thinking. He had begun to think that Tomoe just wasn't a passionate person. There was no passion when they kissed, no passion if they argued, no passion for anything. She wasn't shallow, he knew, she just didn't have the fire and flair that he wanted. She didn't have the fire or flair he had - and he was beginning to think that it was what he needed.


	3. Reunion

A/N: I realize that the last chapter may have felt a bit rushed, and I agree, but I was suffering a little bit of writer's block and I needed to get that part taken care of so that we could move on to the more interesting parts. :) So just bear with me. To everyone that has reviewed so far, thank you so much and keep up the good work! I love hearing what you think!

Disclaimer: Ruruoni Kenshin is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, but this story is mine. :) Don't sue me!

Summary: Kenshin and Tomoe have been together for nearly six months. Sano is planning to propose to Megumi. What is going on? Life gets a little complicated for the Kenshingumi. Kenshin and Kaoru have been best friends for years, but he hasn't told her that he has a secret - a secret that could change everything.

_**Chapter 3**_

Kaoru had been in her room, writing in her journal when she had gotten the phone call. Her friend from high school had moved back to Tokyo and wanted to see her again. Immediately she had jumped in her car and driven to the address her friend had given her; it was twenty minutes later that she found herself pulling to a stop in front of a very beautiful house, very modern and clean looking. She double checked the address just to make sure she had the right house, then, with a sigh, got out of her car and made her way nervously to the door. She hadn't seen her friend in nearly three years - would she look different? Would she be taller? Her hand found the door and she knocked loudly, or so she hoped.

She only had to wait a few seconds, and then the door was being thrown open and she was nearly pounced upon. The only thing she managed to glimpse before nearly being knocked to the floor was a long black braid.

"Kaoru!" She squealed, hugging her tightly

"Hey, Misao," Kaoru replied, smiling and returning the hug, "How have you been?"

"I'm wonderful now!" Misao said excitedly, releasing the other girl, "Come in, come in. We have lots to talk about, I'm sure."

Misao led the way into the house, and Kaoru couldn't help but be impressed. The foyer was beautiful, and against the far left wall was a staircase that led to the upper floor of the house. It opened up on her right to the living room, and the hallway continued back to what she assumed to be the kitchen. She would have to see the rest of it later, however, as Misao was ushering her into the living room.

They took up seats on the couch and, after Misao had offered her something to drink and inquired as to whether or not she was hungry, they began to talk. Misao and Okina had left the Aoiya and traveled most of Europe and some of Africa. According to Misao it had been wonderful, but she insisted that they talk about all that later. She was dying for updates on the rest of their friends, as she had only been able to write short letters while away and had never stayed in one place long enough to receive any.

"So, how is everyone?" The bubbly girl asked

"They're all good," Kaoru replied with a laugh at Misao's enthusiasm, "Megumi is a doctor now, and a very good one at that. She and Sano have been together for over a year now, and as far as I can tell they are very happy. They tend to argue a lot, but that's just how they are."

"How about Kenshin?" Misao asked, "What has he been up to?"

"Hiko has been making sure he is training hard, so he spends a lot of his time perfecting his swordsmanship. Other than that, he spends most of his time either with us or Tomoe."

"Who's Tomoe?" Misao queried

"Oh, I forgot that Tomoe wasn't with us before you left. Tomoe is Kenshin's girlfriend. They've been together for awhile now. I don't remember how they met anymore, but she lives with her dad and younger brother. They're pretty well off, but she's not stuck up or anything. She's shy and quiet; a lot more subdued than any of us."

"And she's dating Kenshin?" Misao pondered aloud, "Why does that not make sense to me? He doesn't seem the type to date subdued girls."

Kaoru merely shrugged her shoulders, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with the redhead just a few days before. It hadn't really seemed so odd to her at the time, but now she was beginning to wonder if it should be odd to her. She had just figured that he liked the change from all of their loud - mouthed antics.

"Well, where is everyone else?" Misao asked excitedly, "Let's go do something!"

Kaoru laughed. She had almost forgotten just how jovial and active her friend was. She had a constant source of energy it seemed, and hardly ever liked to sit for very long.

"Yahiko should be home, we can go get him. Maybe Megumi will be home as well, her hours seem to change everyday," Kaoru suggested

"Who's Yahiko?" The other girl asked

Kaoru laughed at herself. Of course Misao didn't know who Yahiko was.

"Come on, I'll explain it as we go," She said, ushering Misao toward the door

Once in Kaoru's car they made their way back toward her house, Kaoru explaining all about Yahiko as she drove. He had been a pick pocket and tried to steal Megumi's purse. That, of course, was a bad idea as the older woman had chased him down and got it back. After some loud chastising, she had asked him about his family only to discover that he didn't have one, and that he had stole her purse in the hopes of finding money for food. Long story short, she had felt compassion for the boy and offered him a place to live. The rest was history.

As it turned out neither Yahiko or Megumi were home when they got there. They stayed there only long enough for Kaoru to give Misao the grand tour and then they were off again, Misao insisting that they make their way to the mall so she could do a little welcome home shopping. If there was one thing Misao loved more than talking it was shopping, so Kaoru laughingly agreed.

Apparently Misao hadn't been allowed to shop for at least a few months, because once they set foot in the mall the shorter girl was pulling Kaoru in every direction, pointing to everything that caught her eye and dragging her in that general direction. Kaoru had to laugh; Misao was like a runaway locomotive.

They were leaving a fancy clothes store in which neither girl had found anything they liked when Kaoru nearly ran into someone. Misao had been pulling her from the store, already intent on what their next stop was going to be when Kaoru's vision was filled with something white. She had balked immediately, just in time to miss hitting whatever it was. When she looked up, however, she blushed furiously and found herself wanting to die of embarrassment. Standing before her was none other than Aoshi, his icy blue eyes gazing upon her with what she thought was amusement.

"Miss Kaoru," He said in his smooth voice, "It's you again."

"Hi," She said lamely, trying to control her blush, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you again."

The flash of white she had seen was his long white coat, which, if she remembered correctly, he had been wearing the first time they had bumped into each other as well.

"It's quite alright," He answered, and he seemed to be looking her over, "I am just glad that you didn't stayed on your feet this time. I would hate to be the man given credit for your always having a sore behind."

He had meant it innocently enough, but she simply could not stop the blush that flooded her cheeks at his comment. Why was she acting like this?

"Why are you here again?" She blurted, and immediately wanted to kick herself

In her hurry to get her mind off her embarrassment she had tried to think of something to say, but, to her horror, that was all that had come out.

Aoshi raised one eyebrow, either in surprise or maybe even anger. She had sounded rather short with him, in her opinion, which was exactly what she hadn't wanted.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly, "I didn't mean that. I just meant that I'm surprised to see you here again."

"I work here, Miss Kaoru," He answered, still looking amused

"You do?"

"I'm head of security," He told her. Then, "I really should be getting back. I do hope that the next time we meet, Miss Kaoru, it does not involve either of us ending up on our butt. Good day."

He disappeared, leaving a bewildered Kaoru to mentally kick herself. What was wrong with her? She never acted like this around anyone; his eyes were just so ... unnerving.

"Who was that hunk?" Misao whispered, nearly causing Kaoru to jump out of her skin. She had almost forgotten her friend was there.

"That would be Aoshi Shinomori, and that's the second time I've bumped into him like that. The first time I fell flat on my ass, though," She explained as they moved away

"He was gorgeous," Her friend gushed, "And mysterious. I wish I had knocked into him, I bet he's got rock hard abs."

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed, "You can't say that!"

"And why not?" The other girl challenged, "It's just speculation, but how much do you wanna bet me he's got amazing abs? He looks like he could be a ninja, or a swordsman. What do you think, Kaoru?"

"I think that even if he does have amazing abs, I will never know, and there is no reason to think on it anymore."

For the rest of the day, however, the thought of Aoshi's abs was somewhere at the back of her mind. Damn Misao for ever planting that thought in her mind.


	4. Discussions and Dinner

A/N: Sorry this update didn't come sooner, the last week or so has been insane! To everyone that has reviewed so far, thank you so much and I hope to keep hearing from you! In this chapter we get to see more of Aoshi, and I realize that he may seem out of character from the show, but bear with me. He's not totally out of character, though. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own RK, never will, please don't sue me.

Summary: Kenshin and Tomoe have been together nearly six months. Sano is planning on proposing to Megumi. What is going on? Life gets a little complicated for the Kenshingumi. Kenshin and Kaoru have been best friends for years, but he hasn't told her that he has a secret - a secret that could change everything.

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Come on, woman, give me a break!" Sano declared in an exasperated tone, "It was a mistake!"

"Sano, how could you forget that our anniversary was today?" Megumi shot back, "I reminded you just three days ago! It's our one year, for heaven's sake!"

"I'm just forgetful, I guess. Come on, fox lady, I told you I was sorry."

Sano fixed her with his best puppy dog look, chocolate eyes wide and a little pout on his lips. Megumi sighed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, doing her best not to smile. He was so damn cute when he did the puppy dog look, but he had forgotten their anniversary!

"Oh fine," She finally admonished, "I forgive you. Now quit giving me that damned look, will you?"

Sano chuckled and slid an arm around her slim waist, kissing her on the forehead. From his spot just a few feet to their left, Kenshin made a gagging sound in his throat at the whole spectacle, to which he got a pen thrown at his head by Megumi. They were at Kenshin's house; Sano and Megumi had come and gotten him to go with them to Sano's, where he was helping them set everything up for their one year anniversary.

"Sano, I can't believe you forgot it," Kenshin chided, shaking his head and trying not to smile

"Shut up, twerp," Sano shot back

"Come on boys, we have to get back to the house so we can start getting all the food ready. It's already one, and I told everyone to show up around five. That only leaves us four hours to get everything cooked and the place looking festive," Megumi told them, sounding stressed

"We're going," Sano told her as they made their way downstairs and outside, "Don't worry, honey, everyone will love it. Besides, it's our day. We've made it a year, you and I. That's something to be proud of, don't you think?"

Megumi gave him a big smile and a kiss, just the reaction he was hoping for.

"You're right, I just get stressed so easily," She agreed

"Are we taking separate cars?" Kenshin asked as they came to a halt in his driveway

"Yeah, we better," Sano replied, "Just in case someone has to leave early. Is Tomoe coming?"

"I talked to her earlier and she said she was," Kenshin told him, "So yeah, I'll have to go pick her up."

"Why don't you just go pick her up now?" Megumi suggested, "Does she have anything important to do today?"

"I have no idea," Kenshin said truthfully

"Well, find out. If she doesn't, just bring her by with you and she can help us decorate and everything. Another pair of hands wouldn't hurt."

"Yes, mom," Kenshin said, grinning

Megumi laughed, and got into the car as Sano held the door open for her. Her friends sometimes called her mom because she had a tendency to act like that, always worrying like a mom and treating her friends like they were her children instead. She didn't mind.

Kenshin got in his car, laughing to himself. He really liked Megumi, although she could sometimes be a little frightening when she was mad. He was glad for Sano; the poor kid had been infatuated with her for at least a year before he had gotten the courage to actually ask her out. Things had worked out wonderfully for the two of them, and they really did make a wonderfully dynamic couple.

Following Sano, Kenshin pulled his sleek black Celica out of his driveway. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial three, Tomoe's number. It only rang three times before she answered, saying hello in her soft voice.

"Hey," Kenshin said in response to her hello

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you have anything important you need to do today?"

"Not really, why?" She asked

"Megumi told me to come get you early and you can help us set up for the party. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not. I'll be ready in five minutes. Are you on your way?"

"I'm just about there," He said, for she only lived a few blocks away from him, "I'll honk when I pull up."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Bye," He replied, and flipped his phone closed

He navigated his way through a few slow moving cars, all the while thinking to himself. Of course he was in love with Tomoe; sometimes her complacency just worried him. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough with him to argue with him, to share her opinion even if he didn't like it. He wasn't really in love with Kaoru - he had just panicked. Kaoru was his best friend, and he did love her, just not the way he'd imagined. Tomoe was the woman for him; she was everything he had always wanted.

He pulled up outside her house and honked once. She emerged from her house just a few moments later, looking beautiful as usual. She always looked so well put together, even if she had just woken up moments before. How did she do that?

She got in the car and they exchanged a quick kiss before Kenshin pulled away from the curb and back into the traffic.

"So what all needs to be done?" She asked as they drove

"The food needs to be cooked and the house needs to be decorated. From the sounds of it there are going to be quite a few people there."

"Really? Like who?" She asked again

"Well, there's you and me, Kaoru, Misao is back in town so she will be there I am sure, Yahiko, Tae and Tsubame, and I think Sano mentioned someone else but I have forgotten who."

"Sounds like fun," She replied with a small smile

Twenty minutes later found them pulling up outside the beautiful two story house Sano had bought two years ago when he had finally saved up enough money. He had saved for many years just to buy a house, so he would never have to worry about where he was going to sleep from one night to the next, as he had told Kenshin. He had bought a very nice one, indeed.

Kenshin went around to the other side of the car and helped Tomoe out of her side, keeping her hand in his as they made their way up to the front door. Kenshin didn't even bother to knock, just proceeded to walk in. He could hear the sounds of Megumi in the kitchen, who had obviously already started on preparing the food. Tomoe smiled and, giving Kenshin another quick kiss, released his hand and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oy, Kenshin!"

Startled, Kenshin glanced up to see Sano, halfway up the stairs, motioning frantically to the redhead.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin queried

"Shh, just get up here!" Sano demanded

Wondering what his friend could possibly be up to, Kenshin made his way up the stairs to his friend, who then beckoned him into one of the spare bedrooms.

"Sano, what on earth is going on?" Kenshin asked, by now thoroughly confused

"Keep your voice down," Sano hissed, "I wanted to ask you something."

Then, to Kenshin's complete and utter surprise, the brunette pulled a black velvet box out of one of his pockets and handed it to him. To shocked to speak, Kenshin took it from him and opened the box to reveal a very beautiful diamond ring.

"Sano ... ?" He didn't finish the sentence

"Do you think it's too soon?" His friend asked, "Do you think she'll like it? Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I think she'll love it," Kenshin said finally, "But Sano, how long have you had this?"

"For like a month. I got it for our anniversary, because I wanted to propose to her on our one year."

"So you didn't forget about it?"

"Of course not, but I wanted her to think that I did. I want it to be a complete surprise."

Kenshin could find no words. Sano was going to propose; his best friend, the eternal bachelor, was going to put his heart on the line and ask the fox lady to be his wife. Sure, he had thought that sooner or later his two friends would end up married, but he hadn't expected it to be quite so soon.

"What do you think? Kenshin?"

"I think it's a great idea," He said, pulling out of his reverie, "Go for it."

His friend grinned and took back the ring box, looking nervous and frightened. Marriage was a big step, but he couldn't think of a better match.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Megumi called up the stairs

Sano gave a mighty jump and nearly threw the ring box in the air in surprise.

"Get down here and start decorating!" She hollered

"We'll be right there, fox lady," Kenshin hollered back, trying not to laugh at the horrified look on his friend's face

Giving his friend a pat on the back, Kenshin laughed softly to himself and made his way back downstairs.

Three hours later found them scrambling to get the final touches finished. The food looked wonderful, although Megumi was sure to keep a watchful eye on them so no one touched it before she said they could.

Kenshin and Sano had been in charge of decorating, and even Tomoe had complimented their skills. Green and white streamers hung from several places, and a banner that said HAPPY ANNIVERSARY in large silver letters hung in the living room.

They were admiring their handiwork when the doorbell rang. Megumi's face broke into a wide grin and she went to answer the door; a few moments later they heard the laughter of several women, and Megumi returned with Kaoru and Misao in tow.

"Happy Anniversary, Sano!" Misao exclaimed, and gave him a big hug, "I'm so happy for both of you! When's the wedding?"

The girl's all laughed at that, and only Kenshin seemed to notice the color drain from Sano's face at that statement.

"What, no hug?" Misao chided good naturedly, walking toward Kenshin

The redhead laughed and exchanged hugs with the green - eyed girl. Then, turning toward Tomoe, who stood to his right, he introduced the two girls.

"Tomoe, this is Misao, a good friend of ours. Misao, this is Tomoe, my girlfriend."

Tomoe went to give the girl a handshake, but Misao would have none of it, instead giving the other girl a hug as well.

"If Kenshin loves you, we love you!" Misao explained

"The house looks great," Kaoru complimented

"Kenshin and I were in charge of decorating," Sano told them proudly

Kaoru laughed and gave him a pat on the arm.

"You guys did a good job."

"Where's Yahiko?" Megumi asked

"He was with one of his friends, he said he would have one of their parents drop him off," Kaoru answered, "He'll be fine, Mom."

They all laughed at that, and Megumi ushered them all into chairs, playing the good hostess and offering them all drinks. She didn't get to sit down for long because the door bell rang again, and then Yahiko had joined them.

Conversations sprung up all over the room, Kenshin talking to Tomoe and Megumi and Sano turning to ask Misao about her travels. Kaoru merely sat back for a moment, observing each of her friend's in turn. Sano and Megumi seemed happy, which in turn made her happy. They really did make a cute couple. Whatever seemed to have been bothering Kenshin the other night was obviously gone, for he sat listening to Tomoe intently, her hand resting in his.

She paused to think about those two for a minute. Yes, they did seem different, but Tomoe's complacency seemed to balance out Kenshin's wild passion. She seemed to be what he needed, and she would admit that it made her just a touch jealous. For a long time she had been what he needed, and she had been foolish enough to begin to think that she was all he would ever need. She had never told anyone, not even Misao, but Kaoru had spent at least two years being irrevocably, undeniably in love with her best friend. She had obviously done a good job at disguising her feelings, though, because no one had ever suspected it. She had finally convinced herself to move on just before Tomoe came into the picture, and although she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she had been jealous of her. She had a hunch that a part of her was still jealous of her, because she wanted to be the one Kenshin wanted, but she kept that part of herself well hidden. If he was happy, then she was happy.

So lost in her own musings, she did not hear the door bell ring, or hear the new guest being introduced. Seconds later, when she pulled herself out of her thoughts, she glanced up to see the last guest sitting right next to her and felt her heart come crashing to a stop. For there, sitting right next to her with just the hint of a smile on his face, was Aoshi.

"What are you doing here?"She asked in surprise

"Sano invited me," He replied

"You know Sano?"

"I've known Sano for a long time," He told her, an amused look on her face, "I'm glad that this time you did not end up falling when we met."

His icy blue eyes were dancing with mirth, and Kaoru fought the blush that she could feel trying to make its way to the surface. She was determined to be herself around this guy, no matter what it took.

Conversation resumed, and to her mild surprise Aoshi had decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"This is the third time I've seen you, Miss Kaoru, and I know nothing about you. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, first off, call me Kaoru. No Miss. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents."

"My parents are dead," She said gently, "My mother died when I was two, and my father when I was six."

"I'm sorry," He apologized

"Don't be. I try to take joy in the fact that they lived, instead of mourning their deaths. It seems a better way to honor their memories. They were wonderful people, and I do miss them, but they are with me still."

"That's very wise of you," Aoshi told her, and a weird look seemed to pass over his face, "I've met people twice your age that don't have half your conviction, or wisdom."

Kaoru tried not to blush at his praise. She had never thought there was anything special about the way she viewed her parents' deaths; it was just the way she had come to accept and deal with their absence.

They talked for another half an hour, and Kaoru found herself more and more intrigued by Aoshi. He was quiet and thoughtful, and seemed to have an opinion about everything. The more they talked the more at ease Kaoru became with him, and when Megumi called them all to silence so she could announce that it was dinner time, everyone in the room fell silent, save for them. They were in the middle of a rather animated discussion about whether or not unrequited love was useful.

"... True, the other person may never love you back, but I don't think that really matters. Unrequited love is supposed to be a lesson, I think, on how to give love freely, even if it cannot be returned, and to view it as a gift no matter what form it is in," Kaoru was saying

"And I agree," Aoshi replied, "But I think that even without unrequited love our capacity to love would be the same. It has only to deal with the heart of the person giving the love; if it is true, and deep, then it is real."

"But without the lesson that unrequited love gives you, I don't think that you could truly appreciate the full weight and meaning of love when it is reciprocated. Without at least once knowing what it is to love someone else, whether they love you or not, how can you truly understand what a beautiful thing it is to love, and be loved in return?"

Kaoru fell silent then, suddenly aware of the fact that the rest of the room was silent. Sheepishly, she turned to see all eyes in the room focused on her. Everyone looked amused, and she wondered how long they had all been listening. She glanced over at Kenshin, who had a rather odd look on his face. He was watching her, his violet eyes tinged amber, and he almost looked as if he were in pain.

"Well, if you two are done, it's dinner time," Megumi said then, and she looked highly amused

"Dinner sounds wonderful," Aoshi said in his soothingly gentle voice, "What do you think, Kaoru?"

She turned to face him and smiled.

"I concur."

Everyone laughed at that, and Aoshi, standing, extended his arm to her, which she took. Trying not to smile too widely, she found herself escorted to the dinner table. He was a perfect gentlemen; they all were, as a matter of fact. They made sure to seat the ladies first, holding out the chairs for them, and then insisted they stay seated while they served dinner. Even Yahiko went a long with it, acting as Misao's date. It was all very sweet, she decided, and she couldn't help but smile.

When they were all finally seated for dinner Aoshi was on her right, Misao to her left, and Kenshin and Tomoe directly across from her. Megumi and Sano, being the honored couple, sat at the opposite heads of the table. Yahiko, who sat to Misao's left, was staring adoringly at the food.

"Megumi, I thought Tae and Tsubame were supposed to be here," Kaoru said as they all supplied their plates

"They were, but I got a call from Tae around three. Tsubame broke her wrist, so they won't be able to make it. They sent their congratulations though."

Yahiko seemed very unhappy about this.

Dinner was wonderful, and Megumi and Tomoe received several comments on their handiwork. Dessert consisted of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Megumi's favorite, and chocolate cake, Sano's favorite.

As everyone sat around the table, their stomach's full and their attitudes sedated, Sano stood and called everyone's attention with a clearing of his throat. When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he stood and made his way over to Megumi, kneeling down in front of her.

"Megumi, honey," He began, "I didn't really forget about our anniversary."

"You didn't?" She queried

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, dear, I didn't. I just wanted you to think I did so that I could think of a way to give you your present."

The room was silent, and everyone seemed tense with anticipation. Then, pulling the little black velvet box out of his pocket, he rose to one knee.

"Megumi, will you marry me?"

No one spoke. No one moved. No one even breathed. Several tense moments passed, the air charged with all the electricity from everyone's shock.

Then, suddenly, the room seemed to explode. Megumi was crying and had flung herself into his arms, exclaiming "Yes!" as loudly and excitedly as she could.

"Oh my God, Sano, of course I'll marry you! You're so amazing!"

There were tears in Kaoru's eyes, which she hastily wiped away. Sano looked as if he were about to ready to cry from the relief of it all, and she imagined that it couldn't be a light weight that sat on the shoulders of a person preparing to propose to the one they loved.

A round of congratulations went around, and everyone exchanged hugs with everyone else. The atmosphere was jovial and laid back, and when they were all back in their seats jokes began to fly. Amidst her laughing and enjoyment, Kaoru noticed when Kenshin quietly excused himself from the table and walked out onto the back porch. She seemed to be the only one who noticed, and, worried about her friend's behavior, she excused herself and followed him.

He was leaning against the porch rail on his elbows, his red ponytail billowing in the light breeze. It was a warm night, and the first stars were just beginning to peek out of the few clouds that dotted the sky.

"Kenshin? You alright?" She asked gently

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied a little too quickly

"Then how come you are out here by yourself?" She shot back

"I just needed some fresh air," He told her, hoping she would believe him

She came to stand beside him, and he wasn't sure if he was glad she had or not. Her mere presence seemed to confuse him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to admit why. Her conversation earlier with Aoshi had greatly disturbed him, because some part of it had rung true to a part of his soul. He was trying to deny it, but he hadn't lied to himself when he'd thought that he was in love with his best friend - he was. What really piqued his interest, however, was just how she had come to view unrequited love in the way that she did.

"Kaoru, can I ask you a question?" He asked timidly

"Of course you can," Was her answer

"Where did you get your opinion of unrequited love?"

She didn't answer right away, instead wondering why exactly it mattered. She didn't know just how much she should tell him; it was her secret, really, and she wasn't sure she wanted to share it.

"First hand experience," She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper

"Was it painful?"

"One of the most painful feelings in life," She answered

"Would you take it back? Your love, I mean?" He asked, turning to look at her

She thought for a long moment.

"No, I don't think I would."

"You're such a strange creature, Kamiya Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, and for just the mere breath of a second his hand brushed her cheek

She smiled at him, not really sure why he thought that was strange. His eyes seemed troubled, and she worried about what could possibly be causing him worry.

"Kenshin, are you sure you're okay?"

"Just thinking," Was his answer. Then, "Kaoru, who were you in love with that didn't love you back?"

She felt the air whoosh out of her chest. He had to ask that question. She wasn't sure she wanted him to know that, but she had always been honest with him. She'd never lied to him, and it seemed like a betrayal to start now. But that was a secret close to her heart, a secret she didn't really want to share, not even with him. Especially with him.

"Just someone," She replied, "It's not important, really. He didn't love me back."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I just know," She answered, her tone confident

Just then the door opened and it was Sano, beckoning them both inside again.

"You go," Kenshin told Kaoru, "I'll be in a few minutes."

So she turned and made her way back to the door, stopping to glance back at him when she reached it.

_No, Kenshin, _She thought, _I know you never loved me the way I loved you. But I would never take it back, because loving you is beautiful in and of itself. You are beautiful; and that's the difference in unrequited love - the difference in giving your love because you have no choice or because you simply_ _want to give it. And I wanted to give you my love - God knows how I wanted to give you my love._

Closing her eyes for just a moment, she let out an inaudible sigh and went into the house just as Kenshin heaved a heavy sigh that perfectly mirrored hers.


	5. Great minds think alike

A/N: Let's see ... we are going to see a lot more Kenshin angst in this chapter. I think it is time to focus a little more on his part of the story. I love my redheaded rurouni, but he might not love me after this next chapter. Hehe. I am the evil writer, I know. It needs to be done.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Don't sue me. Please. Also, there is mention of Linkin Park and the movie "House of Flying Daggers". They aren't mine either, I don't claim them, please don't sue me.

_**Chapter 5:**_

Kenshin didn't think he could be in more pain. It wasn't possible; and if it was, he didn't want to think about it. He was in enough pain as it was, and he didn't want to imagine anymore. He wasn't mad at Kaoru, although in a way it could be conceived as her fault. If it wasn't for her conversation with Aoshi the other night, he could have continued his little facade of not feeling more than friendship feelings for her. Not since that conversation, not since she had so blatantly voiced exactly how he was feeling. He could have hid it from them, denied it to himself with every passing breath, if only she had not said it aloud.

What about Tomoe? That thought had occurred to him several times in the last few days since Sano's anniversary dinner, but that was just another thought in the long line of thoughts that had lead him nowhere. He didn't know what to do about Tomoe, just as he didn't know what to do about Kaoru - or himself. It was just one big tangle of chaos, and he had no idea how to untangle the threads.

He sighed to himself for at least the eightieth time that day. He was sitting in his room, stretched out on his bed and staring at his ceiling. It was around two in the afternoon, but he could think of nothing to do but lay here and rot. His cd player was blaring a popular American band by the name of Linkin Park, a band that he had immediately taken to. He was listening to their new Meteora cd, his favorite.

Thoughts of his blue eyed best friend infiltrated his mind, running rampant. It was nothing new; she was all he could seem to think about in the last few days. When he was awake he thought of her, when he slept he dreamed of her. There was no escape, no refuge. No way to deny that he was in love, completely and irrevocably in love with a woman that was not his.

_But she could be, _a voice inside him whispered, _you could make her yours. Tell her how you feel, explain it to her. Make her yours; don't let her pass to another._

Frustrated, Kenshin made a sound that could be called a cross between a sigh and a growl and sat up, propping himself up against his headboard. He couldn't tell Kaoru how he felt, she'd probably just laugh at him. What would happen to Tomoe? How would he explain that to her? "Tomoe, I know we've been together for a while, and I've never given you any reason to think that there was ever anything wrong with us, but I wanna break up. See, I'm in love with my best friend." Yeah, somehow that just didn't sound like a very good idea.

Could he possibly get any more despondent? This was insane, it was torture and it was unfair! Then again, that was how it went, wasn't it? If he could only ignore it, get rid of her image and the way she made him feel when she was around him, then it would be okay. Of course, none of those things were going to happen, and he knew it.

"Baka deshi, you up there?" A deep voice called

"Hai, father, I am here," Kenshin called back

"Have you practiced today?"

Of course! How could he have been so stupid! Training was just what he needed to get his mind off his current situation.

"Not yet, father, but I am on my way to the training dojo now."

Glad for finally having something to do other than sitting on his bed and mulling over his dejectedness, he leapt off his bed and quickly changed out of his normal clothes and into a hakama and gi. Grabbing up his sword, he was downstairs and out the door in seconds. It was warm outside, and the sunshine kissed his cheeks as he made his way toward the dojo. He caught himself idly wondering what Kaoru was doing, and then hastily pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about that now; he didn't want to think about anything but his training. The Hiten - Mitsurugi was a serious samurai art, and he wanted to give it the attention it deserved.

Once inside the dojo, he wasted no time. The movements flowed through him like water, and for the first time in days Kenshin felt at peace. His mind was blank, devoid of all thought past what his next move would be. It felt wonderful to be doing something, to be expending his energy in a productive manner instead of just laying on his bed and staring at his ceiling all day.

He didn't know how long he practiced, only that when he finally did take a break his breathing was labored and he was sweating a river. His skill had suffered a little from the few days of inactivity, he supposed, because it wasn't like him to be out of breath. He stepped outside and glanced up at the sky, guessing that it had to be around three or four. He had been practicing for a while. _I think that's enough for today, _he told himself, _exhausting myself won't do me any good._

Hiko was nowhere to be found when Kenshin went into the house; he figured that he had probably had some business to attend to. That man was always on the go. He grabbed a glass of ice cold water from the kitchen, and as he was passing he saw the message light blinking on the answering machine. Stopping, he hit the "Play all" button and nearly choked on his water when he heard Tomoe's cool voice.

"Kenshin, I'm starting to get worried. I haven't heard from you in three days; according to Sano, no one has. What's up? Are you okay? Did something happen? Call me, please, even if it's just to let me know that you are still alive. I love you."

The machine beeped to signal the end of the message, leaving Kenshin standing there feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to worry anybody, but he wasn't sure he could be around anyone right now. Still, he should have known that Tomoe would worry - the least he could do was call her and let her know that he was okay. But then, what if she said she loved him, like she did on the message? He didn't want to cause her pain, but he couldn't possibly say he loved her back when he knew he didn't. Either way, he just didn't see a way to avoid hurting her.

_But ignoring her like this is hurting her too, _his conscience argued, _she might think that she has done something wrong, or maybe even that I am mad at her. What should I do?_

After a few more minutes of indecision, Kenshin found himself picking up the phone and automatically dialing Tomoe's number. He didn't want her to worry anymore than she already had.

She answered after just a few rings, and when Kenshin said hello he fought to keep his voice even and calm.

"Hey," He said gently

"Kenshin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," He answered, a twinge of guilt lacing his stomach at the worry he heard in her voice

"Thank God, are you okay? Where have you been?" Tomoe exclaimed

"I've just been busy training," He lied, "I should have called, I'm sorry. Father has been pushing me hard these last few days."

"I understand," She said in a warm tone, "I am just glad that you called me back. I have been worried about you, what with no one having heard from you since the party. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," He told her, choking down his own lie

"Well, since Hiko has been working you so hard, how about a night out?"

He wasn't sure that it was such a good idea, but after all the worrying he had put her through, saying no would make him feel even worse. He owed it to her - didn't he?

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, everyone is getting together and going to a movie tonight. Do you wanna go with? It could be fun, get your mind off everything."

Something told him that she had not meant it in the way that he took it, and he highly doubted that it really would get his mind off of everything that he had been thinking for the past few days. Of course, it couldn't really hurt, could it?

Could it?

"Sure, that sounds like fun," He heard himself telling her, "What time is everyone getting together?"

"Around seven. We are all meeting at the movie theater."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can get one. I'll see you around seven?"

"Sure," He agreed

He hung up the phone, and for just a second he could imagine that it was just another date with his girlfriend, another night that he could enjoy holding her hand and watching a good movie in her company.

With a shake of his head, he set down his glass of water and headed back up to his room. It was just after four thirty, and if everyone was getting together at seven he needed to go shower and make himself presentable.

Even the hot water of the shower beating down on his shoulders and massaging the knots didn't help him feel better. There was a giant ball of anxiety and misgiving in his gut, a warning that things could take a turn for the worst. Kaoru was probably going to be there, and he was beginning to regret that he had ever agreed to go. This couldn't be a good thing, it couldn't make him feel any better; in fact, it could only make him feel worse. But he had already agreed to go, and he couldn't just cancel on Tomoe. She wouldn't understand.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, his wet flame hair falling in mats on his shoulders. He wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly wrung out his hair, pulling a brush through it in a few deft strokes. He really did look different when he left his hair down; in his opinion, it made him look more serious, more menacing. He hardly ever wore it down, mostly because it was heavy and got in his way.

He surveyed his wardrobe with a critical eye, trying to decide what to wear. It didn't really matter since they were going to a movie, and the theater would be dark, but he was hoping that he would start to feel a little better if he dressed himself up and took the time to make sure he looked good.

After several minutes of deliberation, he chose a black dress shirt and khakis. The black contrasted with his hair nicely, making it look even more like a living fire when it fell on his shoulders, and the khakis served to offset everything else. He pulled his hair back into his normal high ponytail, and then took a moment to survey himself in the mirror. He really did look good, and he was glad to note that his spirits did seem a bit higher.

It was early yet, he knew, but he decided to take off early and go browse the shops in the little shopping center that surrounded the movie theater. It actually housed some pretty neat little shops, independently owned and operated.

Outside, it was still warm and the sun was still shining brightly. Once inside his sleek black Celica, he rolled down both windows and cranked up his stereo system, pulling out of his driveway. It felt good to be going somewhere and doing something.

He navigated his way toward the theater without even thinking about the routes he was taking, knowing the way as expertly as he did. He had been to this theater several times with his friends; in fact, he had brought Tomoe here on their first date to see a movie. He had first discovered its location one summer when he and Kaoru had been driving aimlessly, enjoying the sunshine. They had stumbled upon the little town square and spent several hours browsing the little shops near it before finally returning home, and he had never forgotten its location.

There she was again. No matter what he did, Kaoru was there. It seemed as though every memory began with her, every tradition had started with the two of them. He may have brought Tomoe here for their first date, but his first memories of this place would always be with Kaoru. They had shared so many things, they still did. It had just been the two of them for years, it seemed, hanging out and doing whatever struck their fancy. They had been inseparable all throughout high school; it was so bad, in fact, that most of their friends - hell, most of the school - had joked about them being married. That was how they acted; when they fought, they sounded like a married couple. As close as he had gotten to her in the last six months, he had never shared that kind of a bond with Tomoe. Of course, they never fought because she never disagreed, she never argued. She was calm and accepting, always, of everything.

He had arrived before he knew it, and he parked his car in the first available spot he could find. The first place he spotted was a small trinkets store, and he stopped in there first. It was a cozy little shop, full of figurines of every size and shape he could think of. There were unicorns and dragons and little smiling gnomes and fairies hanging from the ceiling. The lady behind the counter was cheery and greeted him with a smile, which he returned. She asked him if he was looking for something in particular, and when he replied in the negative she gave him leave to browse the store.

He contemplated buying Tomoe something, but he wasn't sure that she would like anything in the shop. She was someone who liked more practical things, like books and sewing needles. He realized that was probably stereo typing, but she really was a person who liked things that she could be productive with. She wasn't a big fan of trinkets and figurines, even if they were beautiful.

He browsed a few more shops, enjoying the rare calmness of spirit that was visiting him at the moment. It felt good to not be at war with himself, even if it only lasted an hour or so. He really was enjoying himself, taking the time to actually look at all the little things in the stores he went into. He had never really payed attention to how beautiful these things were, or how well crafted when he was just passing by. It was nice to finally be taking a minute to enjoy the simple things he was finding.

After one such stop at a small store that sold both trinkets and books, he found himself leaving with more than he had come with. He had bought a book about the ancient samurai arts and the wars of revolutionary Japan, and a small blown glass unicorn that he planned on giving to Kaoru - if he ever got the chance. It wasn't very big, but it was beautiful, and the same color blue as her eyes. He had tried to persuade himself against it, tried telling himself how unfair it was to Tomoe for him to buy Kaoru something and not her, but in the end he just couldn't leave the store without it. It seemed right that it should belong to her.

His last stop was in a good sized coffee shop by the name of Nirvana, where he got himself a cappuccino and took a seat. It was a little past six, and he figured that it couldn't hurt to stop for a coffee break and start in on his new book.

He was seated at a high table, cappuccino in one hand, book in the other, engrossed in his reading. The little unicorn was sitting just to his right, wrapped safely in bubble wrap and resting a paper bag. It was peaceful, seeing as he was one of only three customers in the whole coffee shop.

"Hey handsome," A voice interrupted, "Is there room for one more?"

He glanced away from the printed words before him and found himself staring into the same azure eyes that had haunted his thoughts those many days past. Kaoru stood before him, a warm and familiar smile on her face. She was standing before him, looking beautiful in form fitting blue jeans and a pastel yellow tank top that accented her eyes perfectly.

He smiled despite himself and motioned for her to take the seat across from him. He couldn't help but smile in her presence.

"What are you reading?" She asked

"Just brushing up on the ancient arts of the Samurai. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm meeting everyone for the movie tonight and I thought I would come down early and browse the shops. You?"

"Same," He answered with a smile

"Great minds think alike, I guess," Came her answer

They both laughed at that, and Kenshin was a little surprised at himself. He could still laugh in her presence, despite the pain that he had felt over the last few days. She could still make him smile, still knew how to get to him.

_This is Kaoru, _he told himself, _of course she still knows how to get to me. She's my best friend, the one person who knows everything about me and still chooses to stick around. She hasn't changed, even though I may have or may be. She's still the same girl, still my Kaoru._

How true that thought was. She was his Kaoru, no matter what. His and his alone.

"You okay?" She queried

"Just a little distracted."

"What's in the bag?" Kaoru asked, peering at the unmarked brown bag

"Nothing," He answered with a sly smile, "Just a little something I picked up. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just so happens that I picked up something myself," She answered, and laid an identical brown package on the table next to his

He grinned at her. Perhaps great minds really did think alike.

"Is that for me?" He queried

"Is that for me?" She repeated

He laughed and gave in, nodding.

"Yes, it's for you," He acquiesced, chuckling, "I was going to hold on to it for something special, though."

"This is special," She told him sincerely, "What could be more special than this? You and me, sitting here just like old times. You and I found this place, after all; do you think it's only coincidence that brings us both here at the same time?"

He grinned at her, unable to answer. No, he didn't think it was mere coincidence that they had both ended up here, but he was to afraid to admit to himself that, deep down, he was hoping it was fate.

"So can I have it now?"

He let out a loud, unchecked laugh at that, reveling in her excitement and sincerity. They exchanged gifts, and when Kenshin opened his it struck a chord deep within him. It was a small figurine of a blood red dragon perched on a cliff, wings extended in preparation for flight, mouth wide in what he guessed was a resounding roar. It struck him so hard because he had seen it just a little while ago, in the same shop that he had bought Kaoru's unicorn. He had admired it the moment he saw it, awed by the workmanship and detail displayed on the little dragon. How ironic it seemed that he had just been thinking about how well Kaoru knew him and then she presented him with this, a small trinket that he had seriously considered buying for himself.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru, who had yet to open hers, asked

"I love it," He admonished, smiling gently at the small dragon

"It reminded me of you the moment I saw it," She told him, "The dragon, I mean."

"The dragon reminds you of me?" He repeated

"Yeah. I know that sounds a little weird, but it does. It makes sense, really; I've always thought you had the soul of a dragon, always so full of passion and alive. This one reminded me of you for two reasons: first, the color of your hair perfectly matches the dragon, and, second, the way it is perched and ready for flight reminds me of watching you train. You always look so poised and ready to strike."

He could not answer, touched that a simple figurine could remind her of him so strongly. It shouldn't be a surprise to him, he knew, because she was _his _Kaoru.

"Your turn," He told her. "Open it."

She unwrapped it carefully to reveal the unicorn, and he watched surprise and then joy spread across her porcelain features. When she looked up at him her eyes were shining in delight and she was smiling at him, and he was reminded again of how her eyes matched the blue of the blown glass.

"Kenshin, it's beautiful!" She finally managed to breath, "I love it! But it looks so expensive and fragile ..."

"Don't think about that. It's a gift, from me to you. And look, the blue matches your eyes."

He thought he saw the first hints of a blush creeping up her cheeks, and the rosy color suited her well. It made her look as though she had been kissed by a hundred roses, and the blue of her eyes seemed to deepen and her creamy skin glow simultaneously. All in all it had a beautiful effect on her, and he was left feeling breathless.

"Kenshin, this is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it," He answered, and his voice sounded a little more deeper, a little more vulnerable

She leapt out of her chair and he found himself enveloped in a hug, her small strong arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulders. He could feel her breath on his neck and smell the sweet fragrance of her shampoo; she smelled wonderful. He burned the feel of her arms, her silky hair, the press of her warm body against his into his memory, determined not to forget what this moment felt like. It felt utterly right, having her in his arms, safe and protected and close.

_She could be yours, _a voice whispered, _make her yours, utterly and completely. That's how it should be, that's what's right. Forget the rest of them; it should be the two of you, no matter what._

She pulled away when he would have held her tighter; he was left with no choice, however, and he released her against his will. She was smiling that smile at him, the one that gave him butterflies and made him feel like he could do anything.

"It's nearly seven!" She exclaimed suddenly, "We should head to the theater before everyone wonders where we are!"

He nodded silently, although the last thing he wanted to do was meet up with the rest of their friends. He just wanted it to be them for the night, just wanted to have her all to himself. He wanted to get lost in the vortex of her eyes, wanted to let himself fall into her without thought or restraint or guilt. He wanted her - and he would never be able to deny it again.

They gathered their things and left the coffee shop, making their way toward the theater. Kaoru chatted amiably as they walked, and Kenshin chose to stay silent and merely listen to the honey warm tones of her voice. He had a feeling that later that night he was going to be agonizing over her, and the way he felt about her and what to do about it, but for the moment just being in her presence soothed his frazzled nerves. Just knowing she was close enough to touch was enough.

They came upon their group of friends in what seemed to Kenshin to be mere seconds. They were all standing in a group, chatting away about what movie to see. When they caught sight of the two of them everyone immediately began to holler their hello's, the result of which ended in what sounded like a roar.

"Hey guys!" Kaoru greeted them all

"What's up, Jou - chan?" Sano asked, his hand interlaced with Megumi's

"Where have you guys been?" Misao asked

"We got here a little early," Kenshin remarked

"Did you guys come together?" Megumi queried

"No, we came separately and then met up in the coffee shop just down the street," Kaoru explained

"Right on," Sano said

Kenshin glanced at his girlfriend, who stood beside Megumi. She was looking him up and down, no doubt trying to discern what was wrong with him. Her face was masked with a look of worry, and again he felt a small stab of guilt at making her worry.

"Ken - san, you look rather handsome tonight," Megumi remarked, "How come?"

Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't felt so hot for the last few days, so I thought that dressing up a little might help me loosen up a little."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Misao offered

"No, but thank you anyway," Kenshin declined with a shake of his head, "I'm better now."

"Glad to hear it," Misao said with a smile

"Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru asked of Megumi

"He decided he'd rather hang out with Masinori, so we dropped him off at his house. He's just gonna stay the night there; I'm sure they'll be up all night playing video games."

Kaoru laughed. She had not stepped away from Kenshin, nor had he stepped away from her, and he wasn't going to be the one to do it. He knew that he should go stand with Tomoe, but he just couldn't bring himself to move from his spot.

"So what movie are we going to?" He asked, trying to get his mind off it

"We can't seem to decide on one," Tomoe answered, her voice calm as always, "What do you guys think?"

Glancing at each other, Kenshin and Kaoru both looked up at the reader board on the front of the theater, browsing the movies. There were several horror movies playing, none of which sounded really interesting.

"How about 'House of Flying Daggers'?" They said in unison

Kaoru laughed, and Kenshin grinned and glanced sideways at her.

"Great minds think alike," She said for the second time that day

"House of Flying Daggers, then?" Misao asked, already moving toward the theater entrance

"Sounds good to me," Sano said in reply

They began to make their way into the theater, and this time Kenshin did move to Tomoe and take her gentle hand in his. They were the last to file in, and he did his best to keep his eyes off Kaoru as they moved toward the concession stand; they made their purchases and were directed to their theater.

They were pleased to find that they would all fit in one row, and the seating was somewhat chaotic for the first few minutes as they all got settled in, and in the end Kenshin was between Tomoe on his right and Kaoru on his left.

As the lights dimmed and the previews flashed across the large screen Kenshin found himself wondering something that he hadn't thought of before, and he leaned toward Kaoru to ask her about it.

"Where is Shinomori tonight?" He whispered

"Aoshi? I don't know, I haven't talked to him," Came Kaoru's response, "He's Sano's friend, I suppose he just didn't invite him along."

She didn't seem too upset over his absence, and a secret part of Kenshin rejoiced in silence. He settled more comfortably into his seat, doing his best not to feel as if he had won a small battle in a war that did not exist.

About a quarter of the way into the movie Tomoe excused herself to go to the restroom, and when she returned she was accompanied by a tall man. When Kenshin caught sight of her his heart nearly leapt into his throat, thinking that Sano had indeed invited Aoshi and that he had just been late arriving. Then, a second glance told him that it was not Aoshi, but someone else. Tomoe beckoned to him, and he got up and made his way into the aisle only to have her lead him out of the theater and into the lobby.

"Kenshin, this is Akira," She introduced the tall man, "Our families have been friends for many years. It seems my father has sent him here tonight to bring me home - something important has come up and they say that it must be discussed tonight."

Kenshin glanced from her to the tall man and then back to her, and he sincerely hoped nothing was wrong. He nodded at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asked

"Of course not. It's just a movie - we'll catch it again later. I hope everything is alright. Should I call you tomorrow?" He asked

"Maybe it would be better if I called you," She said thoughtfully, "I don't think that whatever is going on is bad, but I think it would be better if I called you."

He nodded again and gave her a kiss on the forehead, smoothing away a few stray locks of her dark hair.

"Be careful," He told her, "And call me as soon as you can, let me know if everything is alright."

"I will," She told him

He watched his girlfriend disappear with the tall man and then turned and went back into the theater, reseating himself next to Kaoru.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered to him

"I'm not sure. Her father needed to talk to her about something."

It was dark but he could still see her nod in the dark. They fell silent again, concentration focused on the movie. It was a good movie, really, a combination of action for the men and romance for the women.

Kenshin's arm was resting on the arm rest, and he fought back the surge of adrenaline when Kaoru's head suddenly came to rest on his shoulder. It wasn't anything new for her to use him as a pillow, but with his newly recognized feelings it made his blood feel as though it had been jump started and electrified.

He was just leaning down to make a smart remark about the scene in the movie, and at the same time she lifted her head to say something, and the world came crashing down around them. Unable to stop it, their lips came into contact, catching them both by complete surprise. They stayed like that for only a few seconds, and then they both seemed to pull away at the same time. They merely stared at each other, shock registering on both of their faces.

Things had just changed.

_It was an accident, _he told himself, _wasn't it? I didn't mean to do that. I was just gonna try to make her laugh ... but we kissed. Us. Me and Kaoru. Finally. _

His train of thought was interrupted abruptly when Kaoru suddenly got to her feet in one swift movement and was gone.

_Shit, _Kenshin thought, rising to follow her, _I may have just screwed things up. Royally._


	6. No Mistaking

A/N: Okay, sorry that this update has taken so long ... Christmas and all. But hey, a little suspense never hurt anyone! Keep up with the wonderful reviews everyone, I am loving them.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but the situations in this story are. That's all.

_**Chapter 6:**_

The night air felt especially cool against her heated cheeks, and it felt good. Her blood was pounding a rhythm in her veins much like an angry drum, and her thoughts were scattered and frantic. How had that just happened? One minute she had been leaning in to make a funny comment and the next her lips had been warm against his. The shock of it all had rendered her immobile for some moments, and when she had regained her senses the only thing she could do was run. They had kissed - her lips had came into contact with Kenshin's, and there was no denying it.

"Kaoru, wait!" A familiar voice hollered

Anxiety spread through her chest like a wildfire at the sound of his voice. What was he going to say to her? Was he mad? Would he accuse her of doing that on purpose? Her thoughts were silenced as she heard his footsteps approach, and it was all she could do to keep breathing.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry!" He apologized, facing her, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

She was utterly shocked at the pain she felt searing her chest at those words. Why did it hurt her so much to hear him say that? Of course it had been an accident - Kenshin would never purposely kiss her. She knew that. So why was she in so much pain? She had prepared herself for fire - so why did she find that she was still burnt?

"I know it was a mistake, Kenshin, it's okay," She told him, her voice surprisingly steady

"I said it was an accident, I never said anything about it being a mistake."

"What?"

He hung his head, so she couldn't see his face, but she could have sworn that there was something close to a blush on his cheeks. Where had that come from?

She stood there looking at him in the glow from the street lights, and an unbidden thought crossed her mind. The man standing before her was gorgeous. Not in a feminine way, not in a model or superstar way, but in an honest, no holds barred way. He was absolutely the most stunning person she had ever seen. His hair looked like dragon flame in the orange glow from the street lights, standing out starkly against the black of his shirt.

"Kenshin ..." She began, "We both know that you would never kiss me. Accidents happen."

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes glowing amber. She thought her breath would catch in her throat and her heart would stop at the way he was looking at her, so sincere and unguarded. Her heart swelled with an emotion that she didn't want to name, and she fought it down the best she could.

"Don't look at me like that," She heard herself whisper

"Like what?" He asked, his voice just as quiet

"Like you are now."

"Why not?" He prodded, stepping closer

"Just don't," She repeated

"Tell me why not," He continued

"Because I don't want to feel this!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could, half hoping he wouldn't hear

"Feel what?" He queried, looking a little taken aback

"You're hurting me."

"But I'm not doing anything, Kaoru," He told her, starting to sound worried

"Yes, you are," And she bowed her head to hide the tears, "You're making me feel and think things that I shouldn't."

"I don't underst ..." He began

"Of course you don't, I never wanted you to!" She was looking him full in the face now, not caring if the tears spilled over, "It was you, Kenshin, you were my unrequited love! You were the person that I fell in love with, the person I knew would never feel the same about me! And now you're looking at me as if I'm the only person on earth, the only girl that matters ... and I know that I'm not! You can't look at me that way and make me think these things that aren't true and feel these feelings I know that I shouldn't!"

She was crying and she didn't care. It felt so good to say it all aloud, to finally let out her ghosts and set them free. He looked utterly shocked, as she knew he would be. She had worked hard to ensure that no one would ever know of her feelings for him, especially him, and she had succeeded.

"You ... you loved me?" He repeated, dumbfounded

"That's not the point!" She said, exasperated, "The point is ..."

"No, that is the point!" He retorted, "You loved me and I never knew it?"

"I made sure that you didn't. I didn't want you to treat me any different, or laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you, Kaoru," He said, putting a hand on her arm, "Especially over that. Love is an amazing thing, and not something to be taken lightly or brushed aside. I know that, and I would never do that to anyone, least of all you."

"I shouldn't have said all of that, especially since you are with Tomoe, but I've been hiding it for so long ... I just couldn't do it anymore. I'll never bring it up again."

"I just can't believe that you loved me."

"Past tense doesn't apply," She mumbled

"Don't I know you?" A new voice asked

Kaoru glanced up and nearly dropped at the sight of Aoshi standing just a few feet away, hands in his pocket and one eyebrow arched. Of all times for him to show up! Only her, only with her luck.

"Everything okay?" He asked, glancing from one to the other, "Himura, you look like you've just ran over a puppy. What's up?"

"Nothing," The redhead replied automatically

"Very well. It's late - how are you getting home, Kaoru?"

"I drove," She answered, smiling at him and hoping that her eyes weren't too red and puffy

Something about the tall man's presence soothed her nerves, and already she could feel the cool fingers of serenity lacing their way into her blood. He was just so calm and ... assured. It made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

Just then a shrill ringing pierced the air. Dazed, Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Glancing apologetically at his cell phone, he turned his back on them to answer it. Kaoru could just hear him say Tomoe's name before Aoshi spoke again.

"Why don't you come for a walk with me?" He suggested, "You look like you could use something to do, and I have a feeling Himura will be on the phone awhile."

She glanced from the redhead back to Aoshi, then nodded. She didn't want to think about everything that she had just said. She didn't want to think about how much she was going to regret saying anything in the morning. She just wanted to be, without regret or fear or thought, and she could do that with Aoshi.

He offered her his arm like a gentleman, which she took, and they made their way down the dark and quiet streets. Neither one spoke for a few moments, merely walking in comfortable silence. A part of her felt guilty for just leaving Kenshin, for running, but she didn't want to think about that now.

"So what brought you and Himura out here so late?" He asked finally

"We were in a movie. We just came out to talk."

"You looked less than happy. Did he say something you did not like?" He asked, sincere

"No," Kaoru said with a small smile, "I said some things I probably shouldn't have."

"Was what you said true?"

"Yes," She answered, unsure of where he was going

"Then it should have been said. The truth should always be recognized; most people find that no matter how they try to hide or disguise it, it comes out in the end anyway, despite all their efforts against it. It is like the sun - there may be a period where it is absent, but in the end it is always there, and it always returns."

Kaoru smiled up at him. He had a way of making her feel as though there was no problem that could not be solved, no answer that could not be found if you only looked in the right places. He was so opposite Kenshin, so calm and quiet and reserved. He was not ruled by passion, as the redhead was, but by thought and reason.

They must have walked together for an hour before Kaoru told him that she was tired, and he walked her to her car without complaint. He said goodnight and left her sitting in the front seat of her car, tired and eyes dry. It was late - when she turned on her car the clock said 11:40. It was definitely time to go home.

She was about to put her car in reverse and back out when there was a tap on her window that nearly scared her out of her skin. She glanced at her window and was speechless when she saw Kenshin on the other side, motioning for her to roll down her window.

"Kenshin, what on earth are you still doing here?" She demanded

"Waiting for you," He said simply, "Get out for a minute."

"But I just got in and it's running!" She protested

"That's fine, leave it running. I just have something I want to say."

"And you can't say it while I'm in my car."

He just looked at her, serious.

"Fine, fine," She gave in, getting out of her car, "What?"

"Are you attracted to Shinomori?"

"You got me out of my car to ask me that?" She said, incredulous

"Just answer me. Are you attracted to him?"

She sighed in exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest, chilled.

"I don't know. I just know that it's nice to be around him - he makes me feel so calm, so ... serene."

"How do I make you feel?"

"What? Kenshin, what is the point of this?"

"How do I make you feel?" He repeated, his tone firm

"How don't you make me feel?" She exclaimed then, "You frustrate me, you make me laugh, you piss me off, you make me feel special ... you make me feel everything! Always, everything. There is no _numb_ with you, no moments of just feeling nothing! I never know what you are going to do next, I never know what you are up to!"

In one swift movement she found herself enveloped in his strong arms, his hot lips pressed against hers as if she was the only thing left in the world. She hesitated for only a moment, and then a devilish thought crossed her mind. _Oh, what the hell, _she thought to herself, _if this is all I'm ever going to get then why not enjoy it?_

They got lost in the kiss, his hands tangling in her black tresses and holding her to him like the fountain of life. It was intense, and passionate, and she had never known emotions such as these. Electricity coursed through every part of her body and she knew that at that moment she was _truly _alive.

They broke for air, and Kaoru couldn't help feeling as though the whole world had just tipped off its axis and gone careening wildly into the vortex of space. Kenshin had kissed her, and he had kissed her as if it was their last kiss. Her breathing was slightly labored, and her hair tousled where his hand had entwined itself. Their faces were still only a mere inch or so apart, an she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I said it was an accident, I never said it was a mistake."

Then, with another quick but passionate kiss, he released her and disappeared into the night like a wraith. Dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words, Kaoru merely stood there, one hand touching her lips, looking at the spot where he had faded from view.


	7. Talks in the park

**_Disclaimer: still don't own them. Still waiting._**

**_Author's Note: I know this update took forever, I started some other projects and kinda got sidetracked. Also, I was stuck and unsure where to take the story next, but I think I've figured it out. :) Anyway, enjoy! I'll be anxiously awaiting your reviews!_**

**_Chapter 7:_**

Kaoru didn't leave her room for days. She just couldn't bring herself to let go of the events of the night at the movie, and it was making her sullen and upset. She didn't want to bring Megumi and Yahiko down, or anyone for that matter. Instead, she just stayed in bed, lamenting and berating herself for giving up her secret. She was angry, as well, irate at Kenshin for thinking that he could play with her heart the way that he had that night. Just pester her into spilling her secrets, kissing her and then disappearing. It was crap.

Finally, after the fifth day spent in her solitude, Megumi literally dragged her out of the house. They went out to lunch, and then just walked around downtown and looked at the shops. Kaoru wasn't very talkative, but she listened and smiled as her counterpart rambled about fashion and money and shopping.

"Kaoru?"

She glanced away from the shirt she had been staring at and found Megumi looking at her, concern written all over her beautiful face.

"There's a park just around the corner. Why don't we go there and talk for a bit?" She suggested gently

"I don't have much to say," Kaoru answered simply

"Somehow, I don't think that's true," Her friend shot back

Kaoru sighed. Once Megumi made up her mind, there was no deterring her. They thanked the sales lady and exited the store, walking the block to the park in silence. They found a particularly soft patch of grass and sat down, and Kaoru was aware of the other woman's piercing stare.

"What happened the other night at the movies?"

Apparently, she was going straight to the point. No beating around the bush with this one.

"Nothing," Kaoru answered easily

"Both you and Kenshin left early; how come?"

"I was tired, he was walking me out," She lied

"So it has nothing to do with that little kiss you shared?"

Kaoru's head snapped around so fast she thought her neck was broken. Megumi was just watching her, gauging her face for a reaction. She debated on whether or not to deny it, to make some sort of excuse or just change the subject. Then again, she had spent the last few days mulling it all over, and Megumi was just the person to understand. What harm could it cause?

"Yeah, it was because of the kiss," She answered, sighing in resignation, "But it doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't matter, but you've spent the last five days holed up in your room? I don't think so. What happened when he followed you out?"

"He badgered me into telling him the truth," She said tiredly, trying not to remember the sound of his voice

"What truth?" Megumi pushed

"That I'm in love with him, and he's with Tomoe, and I give up. We argued a bit, and then Aoshi showed up and saved me. He took me for a walk, but when we came back Kenshin cornered me again and kissed me."

Megumi let out a deep breath and took Kaoru's hand in her own. Kenshin was an idiot, a certified raging idiot. She wanted to scream at him for what he had done; it was wrong on so many levels. He was still with Tomoe, and he had no right to force Kaoru's secrets from her. Or to toy with her like that. She fully intended on tracking him down and causing him some manner of bodily harm, but right now she was more worried about the beautiful girl sitting in front of her.

"Have you heard from him since?" She queried

Kaoru merely shook her head.

"Megumi," She said then, sounding unsure, "Before he kissed me that last time, Kenshin asked me the strangest question."

"What was it?"

"He asked me if I had feelings for Aoshi."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. Maybe Kaoru hadn't caught it, but Kenshin was jealous of the dark haired man. Was that what had prompted him to act so irrationally? He needed a good pummeling ….

"And?" She prodded her, "What did you say? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know," Kaoru responded, dropping her head, "I'm so confused. I know that when I'm with him, I feel at ease. Comfortable. When I'm with Kenshin I always feel so … strained. On edge. I never know what to expect from him; even when we laugh there seems to be tension in the air. I'm just so tired, Meg, so sick of always guessing."

"And you don't feel that around Shinomori?"

"Not at all."

Megumi didn't reply, instead nodding her head understandingly and squeezing the younger girl's hand reassuringly. There wasn't much she could do about the past, but she could do something about the future, and she fully intended to. She was also fairly certain that she knew what was going on in Kaoru's head, even if the girl didn't know it yet herself.


	8. The Bomb

**_Author's Note: Ooh, the plot thickens! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep em coming! Hope you enjoy this next chapter._**

**_Chapter 8:_**

Kenshin was certain he was going out of his mind. He was dying to pick up the phone and call her again, to drive over to her house and demand to talk to her. Not that it would do much good, he was sure, considering the last time he'd tried to call Megumi had told him very coldly that Kaoru was out and she didn't expect her back any time soon. Perhaps it was a testament to his fear, or maybe he was simply being a coward, but he hadn't tried to talk to her again. There were so many questions he needed answered, mostly questions for himself. What did he think he was doing, kissing her? It wasn't fair to her or Tomoe. He had wanted to, oh how he had, but it wasn't anything like how he had planned. Or dreamed about. Now, he had a lot of thinking to do.

He was pacing the length of his dojo, trying to reign in his thoughts so he could make sense of them. He loved Tomoe. Didn't he? Of course he did - he just wasn't sure how much. Or if he just loved her, and wasn't actually in love with her anymore. What of Kaoru? She was his best friend; they knew almost everything about each other. What would happen if she decided she didn't want anything to do with him? Or what if they pursued a relationship and it was the greatest thing ever? What if it wasn't?

He groaned and shook his head, crimson hair falling over his shoulders. There was no rest for the wicked, he supposed. He was thinking about calling Sano to talk it over with him when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said distractedly

"Kenshin? Where have you been?"

He physically cringed at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. She was worried and he knew it, and it only compounded the guilt. What the hell was he going to tell her?

"I'm sorry, Tomoe, I haven't been feeling well," He said, telling himself that it was only a half lie

"I'm sorry. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I think it must have been the flu or something."

"Well, how about we go out to eat tonight?" She suggested hopefully, "I'd very much like to see you."

He argued with himself for several seconds over this. It was cruel of him to avoid her. He needed to make up his mind on what to do, and then be honest with her about it. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"That sounds like a good idea," He answered finally, "I haven't had a decent meal in days. But how about we go to lunch instead? I'll swing by and pick you up now."

"Okay," Tomoe answered, "I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys, out the door in a breeze. It felt good to get out of the house, even if he was still feeling mentally and emotionally torn. Seeing Tomoe couldn't hurt; in fact, it might actually help him figure out how he really felt.

The drive to her house was short, thankfully, and he had picked her up and they were on their way in less than an hour. They debated over where to eat for awhile, finally deciding on a little burger joint over by the mall. Tomoe seemed happy to see him, albeit a little more aloof than usual. She looked beautiful.

He reached out for her hand, and they walked into the restaurant with their fingers entwined. There was no line, so they took a seat and ordered. They talked the whole time they waited for their food, and the more she talked the more Kenshin became aware that something was bothering her. She was carrying on a normal conversation, but there seemed to be a sadness behind her eyes. His heart hurt to think that he could be the reason for that sadness. Unbidden, he thought of Kaoru and how she must be feeling after the little stunt he pulled. He was willing to bet that Megumi hadn't told her that he'd called, so she probably thought he was a real asshole. He couldn't do anything right these days.

"Tomoe," He said gently, "What is it that's bothering you?"

She looked up at him, her face peaceful but her eyes giving away the act. She sighed and looked first down at her hands, then back up at him. He recognized the war going on within her as she tried to find the words to tell him whatever it was.

"Well, you remember the other night at the movies, when Akira came and got me for my family?"

He nodded. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, when I got home my father gave me some pretty big news. Apparently, I'm betrothed to Akira."

His breath left him in a whoosh. He thought it may have even made a sound, like the wind whistling through the trees. Betrothed. She was betrothed?

"I know what you're thinking, but I swear I didn't know, Kenshin," She continued quickly, "Akira and I were friends when we were kids, and then he and his family moved. I guess our parents made the deal back then, and then decided not to tell us."

A million thoughts raced through his mind. Who gave their children away to be married when they were kids these days? That was a thing of the past, an archaic tradition. Sure he hadn't been sure about how he felt about her recently, but to have her taken away from him like that? He had no choice now. Love her or not, he had just lost a battle he hadn't known needed to be fought.

"And now Akira's come back to collect?" He whispered

"Oh, Kenshin, I wish you wouldn't say it like that," She replied just as quietly, "But yes. He wants me to go to America with him."

America. Continents and oceans away. What the hell was going on? His whole world was falling apart. He didn't want her to go. How could Akira do this to him?

Just then the waiter arrived with their food. Kenshin said only a light thank you, trying not to lose control over his messy emotions. Tomoe looked regretful and scared, and he was trying to think of something reassuring to say when the waiter left. Just as the other man moved away, however, he caught sight of something and seemed to quit breathing altogether.

There, across the room at a small table in the corner, was Kaoru. She hadn't noticed him, it seemed. She was talking to someone across the table from her; he was guessing it was Megumi. Kaoru was smiling, apparently enjoying herself. Maybe she wasn't at all bothered by his apparent absence in her life. Maybe she didn't care, and the one person who did was being forcefully removed from his life.

Overpowering anger lit a fire in his veins. It came on unexpectedly and fast, making his shoulders and hands shake with the force of it. He couldn't handle all of this, at least not at once. Nothing made sense, nothing was fair. He was just figuring out that he had romantic feelings for his best friend and trying to discern how he felt about his girlfriend, and now he finds out that it doesn't matter because Tomoe is being taken away from him regardless.

"Kenshin? Say something. Please," Tomoe prods

He opened his mouth to respond, and then clenched it again before the words came out. Across the room, Kaoru had just stood up to go, along with her counterpart. It was none other than Aoshi, looking relaxed in her presence. They were smiling.


	9. Out To Lunch

**Author's Note: Sorry this update took longer guys! I was a little stuck at first, cause I wasn't quite sure what to do with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to make a very difficult decision about this story . . . about how much I wanna make Kenshin suffer. Lol. Reviews welcome!**

**_Chapter 9:_**

Kaoru laughed again and stood, Aoshi standing with her. He put a tip on the table and then turned and followed her out of the restaurant. It was beautiful outside, the sky cloudless and a bright blue. They made their way leisurely down the street, laughing and joking as they went. Kaoru was totally at ease in his presence, and he seemed to be in hers. She had been a little surprised when he had called and asked her to lunch, but not long to accept. The idea was a welcome one, and she liked being around the quiet man.

They had discussed a wide range of things while they ate, but never once had he asked her about the movie night. She was thankful for that, because she didn't want to spend any more time thinking about it. He was a perfect gentleman. He refused to let her pay for her lunch, and insisted on pulling out her chair for her and holding open the doors. She was going to have to gush to Megumi later.

"So, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but why exactly are you a security guard at the mall?" She queried

He laughed, a calm and even tone that was light on her ears.

"I only do it to keep myself occupied," He answered, "It's more like a past time. Extra cash if I need it. Besides, if it weren't for that job I would never have run into you. Or, you would never have run into me, I should say."

She laughed at that, remembering the first stumbling conversation she had had with him. Even now she blushed, but hid it well. Even when he was teasing her there was something so easy about his personality.

Before Kaoru knew it they had walked several blocks. She hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings, so engrossed in their conversation. Aoshi certainly wasn't lacking intelligence, and she found his opinions on things fascinating. Intellectually , they seemed well met.

Aoshi seemed to notice then just how far they had come as well, because he stopped walking and glanced back in the direction they had come.

"We seem to have made our way pretty far," He said aloud, "Perhaps we should start to head back."

As loathe as she was to bring an end to their afternoon, Kaoru agreed. She did have other things to do today, although she was certain none of them would be as pleasing as their lunch together.

"I enjoy your company, Kaoru," Aoshi said then, glancing sideways at her

"And I enjoy yours," Kaoru responded with a genuine smile, "You're so easy to be with."

Aoshi chuckled.

"Some people would disagree with you on that point," He told her

"Why?"

"I'm not usually a man of many words," He told her with a shrug

"Really? But you're a great conversationalist."

"No, I just like talking to you," He said simply

That made a nice bunch of butterflies take flight in Kaoru's stomach. She wasn't really sure why, but it was important to her that he liked talking to her. Especially if he wasn't normally a very talkative person.

She was still thinking about what he said when they appeared back in front of the restaurant, and would have passed it completely if Aoshi hadn't reached out and placed a smooth hand on her forearm.

"Sorry," She apologized sheepishly, "I was lost in thought."

"That's okay," He answered with a light smile, "I enjoyed our lunch."

"Me too. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for accepting. I hope I'm not being too forward, Kaoru, but would you like to do this again with me sometime?"

Kaoru's heart raced wildly ahead of her thoughts, but her breath seemed to catch in her lungs. Was Aoshi asking her on a date?

"You mean … like a date?" She queried shyly

"Yes," He answered

"That sounds great."

He smiled at her and gave her a slight nod.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up the date and time?"

"Sure," She replied, smiling broadly, "And thank you for lunch."

"It was my pleasure."

They parted ways, and Kaoru watched his figure disappear around the corner and into the parking lot. Her heart was still beating wildly against her ribcage. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm it, but it didn't work. She felt excited and confused; she couldn't wait to tell Megumi! She fished in her pockets and pulled out her car keys, trying to wipe the silly grin on her face.

Kaoru was just about to step off the curb and head to her car when she nonchalantly glanced up and into the restaurant window. What she saw froze the smile on her face. There, staring back at her with intensely violet eyes, was Kenshin.

Her breath left her in a whoosh, and all the feelings of excitement that had been with her moments before were gone. She wasn't sure if he was really looking at her, or just at the woman sitting in front of him at the table. She was certain, however, that the woman he was with was Tomoe. Without warning her lips seemed to burn and she remembered the way he had kissed her that night outside the theater. Her thoughts turned mutinous, and she wondered if he had ever kissed Tomoe with that much passion. Immediately she slammed that thought down and out of her mind. It was none of her business, and she didn't really want to know anyway.

Movement caught her eye; Kenshin and Tomoe were standing to leave their table. She regained her composure then and hurried across the street to her car. She would be damned if she was going to see them, going to let Kenshin have even the smallest chance to talk to her.

_Damn him,_ She thought to herself as she turned the key in the ignition, _Damn them both._

She threw her car into drive and took off in such an earnest manner that she didn't see Kenshin step out of the restaurant - without Tomoe - or hear him call her name.

Not that she would have stopped anyway_._


	10. The Truth Will Be Known

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I am in the military and currently deployed, so I don't have a lot of time to write. Here is the next chapter. Not too sure yet if this is going to be the last one, but I do know that this probably won't end the way people want/expect. The reason is because I have an idea for the sequel ... and that's all I'll say. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you keep me going!_**

**_Chapter 10:_**

Kenshin nearly threw the phone against the wall in frustration. He couldn't discern whether Megumi was telling him the truth about Kaoru not being home, or if she was just lying to him to get him off the phone. Either way, he wasn't getting anywhere. He'd already called the house three times in the last forty five minutes. Seeing her standing there on the sidewalk outside the restaurant, hair ruffled by a light breeze, he had made up his mind. Akira coming back into Tomoe's life was a sign that the one he was meant to be with was Kaoru. He'd been afraid to admit it, afraid to think of the repercussions for and from Tomoe, but that argument was now null and void.

Things with Kaoru weren't looking good, however. He'd really screwed up by dragging his feet on the whole thing. He should have called her after that night at the movies, been more persistent with Megumi. He should have gone over to the house and demanded to see Kaoru, camped out on her front lawn if necessary. He should have explained, should have been more of a man about it. Hiko-sama would be disappointed, outraged even, at his childish behavior.

Kenshin shook his head and paced up and down the length of his room. Where did Aoshi fit into all of this? Did Kaoru have feelings for him? He couldn't think of that. He would deal with that hurdle when he got to it, if it even really was a hurdle. Right now his main concern was getting Kaoru to talk to him. Obviously calling her wasn't going to work, so he was just going to go over there. In the event that she wasn't home, or that she wouldn't come to the door, he was just going to take up residence on her lawn until she gave in.

The decision made, he grabbed a light jacket in the event of a cool evening and practically charged his way out to his car. His mind was made up; he had a mission. He was driving on auto pilot, weaving between the traffic without a second glance. Tunnel vision had taken over. His only concern was what he was going to say to Kaoru when he saw her. 'Kaoru, I'm a thick headed ass' just didn't have the ring to it he was looking for. Apologizing seemed trite, inadequate, but he was going to apologize until he was blue in the face.

When he pulled up outside her house, the first thing he noticed was that Megumi's car was not in the driveway. That was a good sign. Her absence would make this a little easier.

He shut off the car and got out, taking a deep breath as he climbed the steps to the door. There was a lot resting on this, and he was hoping that it was going to work. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few brief, breathless moments. When the door swung open, he was waiting for his heart to explode out of his chest. Anti-climatic was the best way to describe it; Yahiko stood in the doorway, alone.

"Hi, Kenshin," He greeted

"Hey, Yahiko," He replied, letting out the breath he'd been holding, "Is Kaoru home?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I just got home myself. Want me to go upstairs and check?"

"Actually, can I do it?"

"Yeah, sure," The boy responded, stepping aside to let him in

Kenshin nearly smiled to himself. Apparently Megumi had forgotten to relay the message to Yahiko that he wasn't supposed to let Kenshin near Kaoru. He hurried inside, as if any delay would cause the boy to change his mind and kick him out.

"Thanks," He tossed over his shoulder as he made his way to her room

"Sure."

Kaoru wasn't home, he could tell already. The lights were still on in her room, but the air wasn't charged with the electricity of her presence like it was when she was there. He went in anyway, both irritated and relieved that he had a little while longer to figure out exactly what to say.

Her room was clean and smelled like her favorite perfume. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and sat on the edge of her bed, glancing around at all her belongings. Pictures adorned the walls, most candid ones of her and her friends over the years. There were several of the two of them, and his eyes seemed to rest on those longer than the rest. Then there were a few formal ones of her and Yahiko and Megumi, although they looked to be a few years old. He took note of her bookshelf, brimming with books that looked well read. Kenshin had been in this room many times throughout the years, but today it felt different. Today, he felt different.

Kenshin stood and paced in the area at the foot of her bed. Where could she be? Out with Aoshi? That thought unsettled him. He had finally made up his mind and decided on a plan of action, and now it may be all for naught. What, exactly, did he think he was going to do if that were the case? He had no answer. The very thought of someone else touching her or kissing her lips made him physically ill. They were destined to be together, he was sure of it.

The sound of the door opening and closing downstairs made Kenshin nearly jump out of his skin. He held his breath for a long moment, wondering if it was Kaoru or Megumi. He asked himself which woman scared him less at the moment, but he didn't know if there was a clear answer. Megumi would be raging mad, but Kaoru held his happiness in her unknowing hands. He could live with an angry Fox Lady; he didn't think he could deal with losing Kaoru.

_Losing Kaoru,_ an inner voice chided snidely, _you can't lose her if you never had her. You could have had a shot, but you just kept screwing it up. Now, you may not get another chance …_

Kenshin stomped out the rabid flame of those thoughts. He couldn't think about that - yet. First he had to see her.

There were footsteps down the hall, headed toward him. Every nerve felt as if it were being seared in a fire and his blood felt like bottled lightning in his veins. So much rested on what happened in the next few minutes, he had so much to lose. He had to consciously remind himself to keep breathing for fear that he would forget how.

Kaoru's beautiful face came into view as she rounded the corner into her bedroom. Her eyes went wide in surprise, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

"Kenshin …" She trailed off

For what felt like an eternity she just stood there in her doorway and looked at him. Her expression was one of astonishment, but she was otherwise unreadable. He controlled the almost insatiable desire to fidget. He needed to keep control of himself. He needed to do this right.

"Hi," He said in a surprisingly even tone

"Hi," She replied

He froze. All the things he'd had to say suddenly flew out of his head like fleeing sparrows. The sight of her standing there, ebony hair loose and framing her perfect face, chased away his composure. Had there ever been a day he hadn't loved her? No was the only answer. He had always loved her; that love had always been there, cushioned against his heart like a pendant would be against his breast.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally, stepping out of the doorway and over to her bed

"Uh, I've been trying to call, but Megumi refuses to let me talk to you. So I came over, but you weren't here."

"Surely whatever you have to say can't be important enough to wait around in my bedroom until I got back? How long have you been here, Kenshin?"

"I'm not really sure. Twenty minutes, maybe. What I have to say is important, Kaoru, probably the most important thing I've ever said."

He watched her slip off her shoes and plop down, throwing her hair into a haphazard ponytail as she did so. She made no reply, a fact that was not lost on him and served to worsen his anxiety. Maybe she already knew. Maybe she just didn't care. Kenshin took a deep breath; he was flustered.

"What's going on with you and Shinomori?" Kenshin asked in a tone too sharp

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at him. That had come out wrong.

"Not that it's any of your business, but nothing. What the hell is going on with you, Kenshin?"

Now she was upset. The adrenaline fueling his blood intensified the fight or flight instinct, but he fought it down. He was not going to leave until he'd said what he had come here to say.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "That didn't come out the way I meant it to. I came to apologize, Kaoru, for the way I acted. The way I have been acting. I know I've been horrible, and believe me when I say that is the last thing I wanted. I've just been trying to deal with a lot, and I've been really confused."

Kaoru's anger seemed to deflate. She relaxed again, much to his relief. Having her angry at him would make this a lot harder.

"First, Kaoru, let me apologize for that night at the movies. Everything happened so fast, and I made a big mess of it all. But I meant what I said when I said it was an accident, not a mistake. Kissing you was amazing, Kaoru. Not just because you're a good kisser - which you are - but because it was you, Kaoru. It's always been you, I just didn't know it. I was trying so hard to make things work with Tomoe that I just couldn't see it. You never seemed to have any interest in me as anything but a friend. I know I was wrong not to call you that night; hell, I shouldn't have even let you go until I'd at least explained myself. I was so confused, so afraid of what I was feeling and what it would mean."

Kaoru looked so taken aback that it was almost comical. A blush had crept into her cheeks, but he was sure that she was unaware of it. She looked flushed, at least a thousand different questions sparking in her eyes. He would answer all her questions, but first he needed to finish his confession. He couldn't leave anything unsaid. Not this time, not again.

"I'm here to tell you that I love you, Kaoru, that you are my first and only hope of happiness. That from now until the day I die, there will never be another, no matter what. I hope that you can forgive me and all my foolish blunders."

She was crying, the tears leaving gleaming trails down her rosy cheeks. He let out a breath, sucked one in and held it. In all his life, if there had ever been a more terrifying moment, he couldn't remember it. Everything hinged on whatever she said next.

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin," She breathed, voice barely above a whisper

"What? Sorry for what?" He repeated, confused

"I'm sorry that you come to me now, with such beautiful words, just to hear me say that I don't know. I just don't know if I have any more love to give, Kenshin," She told him, finally looking him in the eye, "I've loved you for so long, silently and painfully. I've given you my heart without your asking for it or even knowing I had. I'm so tired, and I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. The adrenaline igniting his blood evaporated, leaving him feeling shaky and unsteady. He could see it on her face, the tired anguish and uncertainty. That expression burnt a hole through his heart the size of Japan.

"I forgive you, Kenshin. I do. But what did you expect? That you would come and profess your undying love and I'd just swoon and fall into your arms? What about Tomoe, Kenshin?"

"Tomoe is probably on her way to America right now, with Akira," He told her dejectedly

"One more surprise for the night. One of these days, you're going to have to explain that to me. I appreciate what it took for you to come over here and say all of this. I know it wasn't easy. But I can't just jump into your arms and pretend like everything is okay. I won't. We've made a mess of things, Kenshin. You can't tell me that you're over Tomoe, just like that. I know that you loved her, or still do love her, and it's not going to go away just like that. You think you've got it all figured out, and I'm sure that you have at least part of it. But there's so much more."

Kenshin felt sick to his stomach, like he'd just boarded a roller coaster after eating the biggest meal of his life. Her words were true, her concerns well founded, but they broke his heart. He didn't want to think about all that. He wanted Kaoru.

"So … you don't love me anymore?" He asked

"I didn't say that, Kenshin. You know I love you; if you didn't before, you do now. I'm just not ready for any of this. I need time to think. I think you should go."

She stood up from the bed, wiping the last tears from her cheeks. She may have been trying to walk past him and toward her door, but she never got that far. He stepped directly in her path, cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her with all the love and passion in his being. He was careful to be gentle, but earnest and adoring and loving as well. His love for her broke over his heart like a tide crashing upon a rock.

He broke away after only a few seconds, afraid to make her angry or scare her again. He ran his thumb across her cheek, feeling the wet tear stains under his finger. Kenshin looked at her, memorizing every detail of her face like he might never see her again.

"I love you, Kaoru," He whispered

He turned, and would have hesitated had he any inclination that she wanted him to turn around and come back. She neither spoke nor moved, however; and so it was with a heavy heart that he left her standing there, the broken pieces of his soul echoing as they cascaded to the ground.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Alright guys, here's the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it! I know this may not be the happiest ending, but there's gonna be a sequel so all is not lost! :) Anyway, here it is!**

**_Epilogue:_**

Kenshin stayed long enough for the wedding. Sano was his best friend, and there was no way he was going to miss something as important as his wedding. He didn't know if someone had said something on his behalf, or if she was just pacified because it was her wedding day, but Megumi seemed to have either forgiven him or forgotten about why she was mad at him, because she was civil to him. Whatever the reason, he was thankful for the olive branch.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The bride was beautiful, the groom a nervous wreck … everything Kenshin would have imagined for a wedding. Everything was as if it had been ripped from the pages of some childhood fairytale; well, almost everything.

Kaoru was a beautiful maid of honor. He knew he was biased, but he doubted that anyone there would argue with him. The only blot on this beautiful day was who Kaoru had come with - Aoshi. Not enough time had passed for Kenshin to act like he wasn't hurt by it; in fact, the very sight of her holding onto his arm as he escorted her down the aisle made his insides churn. Kenshin knew that he couldn't deny the woman he loved her happiness, even if it didn't include him. Even if her happiness destroyed the hope of having his own.

So it was that the redhead was standing against the wall not far from the refreshments, lost in his own ruminations when he was overtaken by the whirlwind that was Misao. He hadn't seen her in what felt like ages, and the smile on his face was genuine when she came prancing over in that way that was solely Misao.

"Why the serious face, Kenshin?" She teased, "Normally people smile and laugh at celebrations."

Her comment did succeed in eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"I was just thinking, that's all," He told her, "You look nice."

"Thank you. Megumi has always had great taste. Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Actually, I was thinking about traveling."

"Where to?"

"Wherever my father needs me," He answered, taking a drink of the sake he held, "He offered me a job in the company. It requires a lot of travel, though, and long hours, so I was debating on whether or not to take it."

"And you decided that you would?" She asked

"Yes, just now. I wouldn't mind seeing the world, and there's not much to keep me here anymore."

After he'd said the words he realized how they sounded, and that they could be taken to mean something more than they did. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but Misao just smiled and put a warm and caring hand on his arm.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," She reassured him, "Traveling might be just what you need. Take it from me, it's nice to get away for awhile. We'll all still be here when you get back. Just make sure to keep in touch, okay?"

He smiled at her, thankful for her concern and friendship. He and Misao had never really spent a lot of time together on a personal basis, but he had always considered her a friend. Kenshin had never realized that beneath that happy exterior, there might actually be some worldly wisdom to the young girl. He would be careful not to make that mistake again.

"Oh, and you better say goodbye to everyone," She told him, then zipped away as fast as she had appeared

Kenshin watched her go and smiled to himself. He was making the right decision, he knew, and somehow Misao had made him feel better about it, more certain that it was a good thing. She was right, they would all still be here when he got back. He just wasn't sure what state things would be in when he got back. For all he knew, he could come back to find Aoshi and Kaoru married. That mental picture brought with it a considerable amount of pain, and he frantically pushed it from his mind. Now that he had made up his mind, he had a lot to do. He finished his sake and slipped out the side door just as the couples' first dance song started playing.

* * *

Kaoru and Megumi were laughing as they packed, Kaoru's IPOD playing softly in the other room. The older woman was teasing her about not burning down the house, to which Kaoru told her that if it did burn down, it would inevitably be Yahiko's fault. They laughed harder at that.

She couldn't remember if they had ever actually discussed it aloud, or if it had just been one of those things that was understood; once they were married, it was agreed upon that Megumi would move in to Sano's house, leaving Kaoru and Yahiko in their house. Not that it was a big move, Sano only lived a few blocks from them anyway. Still, it was strange to be packing so many of the things Kaoru associated with home.

"What are you going to do, not being able to just borrow my clothes whenever you want?" Kaoru teased

The other woman laughed heartily at that.

"Please, we both know that it's the other way around. And don't worry, I still have a key. If there's something I need, I'll just come get it."

They dissolved into laughter again. The whole day had passed just like this, with the two women alternating between laughter and talk, and actual packing. Yahiko had made himself scarce as soon as he'd heard there was going to be packing, but had promised to come back and help with the actual moving of the stuff. Sano was at home, getting everything ready Kaoru suspected, so that left just the two women. She was glad for the bonding time - it wasn't going to be like this much longer. She was going to miss the Fox Lady.

She had just finished taping a box and handing it to Megumi to set aside with the rest of them when the doorbell rang. Kaoru stood and made her way to the door, hopping over several piles of stuff still waiting to be packed. When she opened the door, she caught her breath at the sight.

Kenshin stood on her porch, fiery hair pulled back in a ponytail. Behind him, the setting sun cast its dying light in hues of orange and red, enveloping him in a cocoon of amber light. The scene stole the breath from her lungs.

"Sorry to just stop by like this," He told her, his voice honey warm, "I had something I wanted to give you. That, and I knew if I left without saying goodbye you'd never speak to me again."

"Left? You're leaving?" She questioned, stunned

"I took a job with my father's company," He explained, "It requires a lot of travel."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, actually," He answered, smiling slightly, "One of the stipulations of the job. Anyway, I have to get to the airport. This is for you."

He handed her an unmarked envelope. She took it wordlessly, her mind still trying to process the fact that her best friend was leaving. The man she had spent so much of her life with was leaving - just like that.

"The letter explains a little more," He told her, "I'm sorry I don't have more time to talk to you about it all."

"But you haven't even told me where you're going!" Kaoru protested, starting to panic

"Tokyo," He replied, "At least for now."

"Kenshin, this is ridiculous!" She insisted, "Please tell me that this doesn't have anything to do with me. Please tell me that you're not leaving because of me."

Kenshin said nothing, just gave her a small smile and touched her cheek gently. He looked so … different, suddenly. Like he'd aged years in a few short days. Where was the Kenshin she'd grown up with? Where was the man who knew her better than anyone else, the man who she shared everything with?

"Kenshin …"

"It's time, Kaoru. There's so much I need to do, so much I need to deal with."

"So you're running away?"

"No. I'm coming back. I just need to get away for awhile. Who knows, this may only pan out to be a temporary thing, a few months. Either way, I need to gain a little perspective."

"But … I don't want you to go," She said as she fought back tears, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You'll be fine. I'll stay in contact. This is a good thing, Kaoru, for both of us. Hard, but good. I really should be going."

Without thought or protest Kaoru lunged at him, throwing herself into his arms. She held him tightly, crying. He held her for a few brief moments, then pulled away enough to kiss her forehead.

"I think of you every day, Kaoru, whether I'm in Kyoto or Tokyo. That will never change."

Kenshin stepped away from her, and as he walked toward his car in the evening light Kaoru was reminded of the little red dragon figurine she had bought for him that night at the movies.

She brought her hands up to wipe the tears from her face and was surprised to see Kenshin's letter still clutched in her fist. She glanced away from the letter long enough to watch his car disappear down the street. Without waiting another minute she nearly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_They say that love makes you stronger. That it makes everything more beautiful and gives everything meaning. What no one says is that love also makes you a coward. Loving someone means that there is something that can be taken away from you, something that you can't live without. So you do everything and anything you can not to lose it. People have killed for it, run from it, done everything they could to keep from losing it. So, you see, it makes cowards of all of us. My heart breaks every time I see you and know that I lost my only chance at being happy. I just can't handle that. Brave men, strong men would stay and fight for their love. The thought crossed my mind, believe me. But I would only be hurting you. It is my belief that, when you truly love someone, you should be the last person to try and stand in the way of their happiness. Even if that happiness doesn't include you. What I'm trying to say, Kaoru, is that I love you enough to let you go. I have hurt you enough, and I don't ever want to be the one to hurt you again. So I'm going to Tokyo, and wherever else the company needs me. No matter where that is, I love you Kamiya Kaoru. Without reservation. I'm sorry that I was not brave enough to tell you this face to face; if you think me a coward, please know that it is only because my love for you is so strong, I fear that it may crush me. Think of me fondly, Kaoru._

_Your Kenshin_

"Oh, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered to the air, "You're so stupid. I love you too."

She took a deep breath and glanced down at the letter again. He would be back. She knew he would. When he did come home, she would be waiting.


End file.
